


The Second Honeymoon Job

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Pining, Undercover as Married, Vaguely Sci Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: A job at a second honeymoon festival means a pining Eliot has to face some things he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	The Second Honeymoon Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“This is a bad idea,” Eliot said, glaring at Hardison.

“Look, man it has to be a married couple. Those are the only people allowed at these events,” Hardison told him.

Eliot did not want to go undercover as Hardison’s husband. It was bad enough when he had to pretend to date him or Parker for evening events but a multiple days long event was going to be a disaster for Eliot. He wasn’t sure he would be able to keep all of his real feelings hidden away. Or be able to stop at the end. Which meant they would know. And that could not happen.

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Eliot said.

“Which one of us spent all night reading about the culture of this planet? Oh right. Me!” Hardison said pointing at himself. “If we are going to go to an alien planet with an alien culture to catch a mark listen to the person who did the research.”

Eliot put his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Alright, alright. But why does it have to be me? Wouldn’t Parker be better? You two are actually together.”

“It might get punchy,” Hardison said with a shrug. “You are better at that than Parker.”

“You are,” Parker said, dropping down from the vents. “Plus I might have to break into something while you have the mark distracted.”

Eliot sighed knowing he was defeated.

* * *

They finished all their prep including their characters' backstories which was making Eliot uncomfortable. Mostly because Eliot wanted parts of them to be real. He wouldn’t change the way they met for the entire galaxy but to actually have those stories of their lives together as romantic partners would mean everything to him. To have them with Parker too would be more than he could ever ask for.

The planet they were going to was known for hosting large events and festivals for various themes and having different requirements for entry. They were open to anyone from any planet as long as those requirements were met. The mark they were after had a habit of going to these and this time his wife was with him. The wife who was his partner in crime they had found through Hardison’s hacking.

What Eliot had never managed to get out of Hardison or Parker was what this particular event was. A married couples only event put him on edge but that could mean anything with this planet.

* * *

It was a second honeymoon event.

Hardison made Eliot pretend to be his husband for a honeymoon event.

It was probably the worst thing that could have happened to Eliot. He now had to act like a happy couple celebrating their love with one of the people he had been pining over for years.

* * *

“Absolutely not,” Eliot said.

“Come on,” Hardison said, “It’s just a cooking class.”

“I am not going to another cooking class with you,” Eliot said. “Especially not one with unfamiliar foods and equipment.”

The food wasn’t exactly unknown to Eliot but he had seen the description and the foods mentioned were commonly believed to be aphrodisiacs. Not that they actually were, at least not for humans.

“It’s either that or the sensual massage class. We need to do at least one of the classes with them. And those are the only two they are doing today.”

“Fine.”

The class wasn’t a complete disaster. They shared a table with the marks and Eliot only had to keep Hardison from hurting himself a half dozen times. And reciprocate all of Hardison’s flirting without letting his real feelings take hold. They got a lot of good information and Parker was able to break into their rooms while Eliot and Hardison were able to keep a close eye on them.

The recipes weren’t even half bad for something that was aimed at couples who were too caught up in each other to actually cook. Eliot even managed to get the chef who was a native of the planet to teach him some of the prep for the ingredients that were new to Eliot.

* * *

When they were not in events they were able to drop a lot of their cover because they spent most of it in their room. Along with Parker who somehow managed to move through the vents even though no human should have been able to due to their size.

Coning the marks was going well and it looked like they may even take them down before the end of the event which meant they would get to leave early. But before anything could happen there was a wine tasting of the local planet’s to go to. Eliot had made sure to check they would all be safe for human consumption.

“Oh hello again,” the main mark’s wife said when she realized they were sitting together again. “I was hoping to get another chance to talk to you two.”

“As were we,” Eliot said. “It’s so rare to meet good people at things like this.”

“That it is,” she said with a laugh.

Before anymore conversation could happen they were interrupted by the first wine being delivered. By Parker. Eliot sighed internally knowing that this was likely to end in a fight if they were all here.

It did. Though not the kind Eliot had expected. It did not in fact get “punchy” as Hardison would have put it but was much more verbal and a chase. Which ended with the marks being taken off and a recording of them admitting their crimes going with them.

* * *

“That went better than expected,” Parker said. “Now we just enjoy the rest of the event.”

“You want to stay?” Eliot asked.

“Of course,” said Hardison. “This is a lot of fun even without a con.”

“Yeah! You two get to do cute coupley things that bore me and I’m still trying to figure out these vents,” Parker said.

“And you’re okay with that?” Eliot asked.

He was very confused and he was sure it was on his face. This was confirmed when Hardison put his hand on Parker’s arm.

“Uh, babe,” he said. “I think we forgot to actually have the conversation.”

“What conversation?” Eliot asked.

“The one where we asked you to officially date us,” Parker said.

Eliot looked between them and opened his mouth before shutting it. He tried again.

“I would like that,” he said quietly.

“Yay!” Parker said flinging herself at Eliot.

He caught her and they hugged.

“Now go do cute things with Hardison,” she said and disappeared into the vents.

“She’s definitely something,” Hardison said.

“She is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more sci fi but I lost track of that somewhere along the way.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
